The disclosures herein relate in general to image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for detecting an obstacle with a camera.
If an object protrudes above a ground plane and is located along a path of a vehicle's movement, then automatic detection of such object is helpful for avoiding a potential collision between such object and the vehicle. For example, if the vehicle is manually operated, then a human driver of the vehicle may be automatically warned in response to such detection. Or, if the vehicle operates autonomously (e.g., a robot), then the vehicle may be automatically redirected in response to such detection. For detecting such objects, some techniques use: (a) stereoscopic camera equipment, radar equipment, and/or light detection and ranging (“LIDAR”) equipment; and/or (b) object classification by machine learning. However, such techniques have various shortcomings of cost and/or complexity.